1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide member for supporting a hypodermic needle while the same punctures the septum of a vial useful to carry a radioactive substance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using a delicate "Hamilton"-type syringe needle to puncture the rubber septum overlying a vial to extract a liquid contained therein, extreme care must be exercised to guard against the possibility of the needle bending or breaking. In addition to the extraction needle, it is often the practice to insert additionally through the septum a vent or filter needle connected to a charcoal filter to remove any noxious gas collecting within the vial. This additional needle must be located with respect to the septum to perform its desired function and yet must not interfere with the ingress and egress of the extraction needle.
In view of the foregoing it is believed to be advantageous to provide an arrangement whereby a delicate needle, such as a "Hamilton"-type syringe needle, is guided and supported as it punctures the resilient rubber septum provided over the mouth of a vial. Further, it is believed advantageous to provide a further guide arrangement to guide a vent needle to a location spaced from the point of entry of the extraction needle.